


Not worried, just concerned

by Malale



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, This Is STUPID, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tim is a stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¿Qué quieres decir con un acosador?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not worried, just concerned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts).



> [Hecho para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4302.html?thread=194510#t194510) en el Reto e-card de la comunidad de LJ Reto Aleatorio]
> 
> Puede considerarse semi AU del New52 (porque cojo del New52 lo que me gusta y conviene y lo qué no lo ignoro flagrantemente igual que los directivos de DC ignoran a su público femenino)

\-----

-¿Qué quieres decir con un acosador?

 

Tim tiene ganas de llevarse las manos al pelo y gritar porque en serio, _en serio_ , no esperaba tanta densidad a esas horas del día. Cualquier persona normal iría por su segunda taza de café (Tim va por la quinta y no es que él no sea normal, es que tiene más necesidades que el resto) así que Jason no tiene excusa.

 

-No un acosador. Alguien te está espiando y siguiendo los pasos. Y es alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo para no llamar la atención, porque está usando sistemas de seguridad secundarios. Pero sus habilidades informáticas son normalitas, porque se le ven los rastros a kilómetros.

-¿Jason tiene una admiradora? –pregunta Roy con una sonrisa desde el fondo de la habitación. Tim creía que estaba demasiado ocupado con sus flechas para escuchar lo que decía, pero al parecer no es así.

-Creo que Timothy no ha especificado género. –apuntilla Kori (que al parecer también lo estaba escuchando. Los compañeros de Jason, a diferencia de él, son buenos en aparentar estar haciendo una cosa y en realidad prestar atención. Todd en cambio lleva cinco minutos mirándole la cara mientras habla y no termina de entender la situación)

-Oh, cierto. Perdón, culpa mía y de mi heteronormatividad.

Kori sonríe más contenta y le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza como la dueña de un perro que acaba de aprender que no debe mearse en la alfombra.

 

-No es una admiradora o admirador, es un espía. –contesta Tim.

-No es un espía, es un acosador. Un espía da connotación de trabajar para un gobierno y un gobierno tiene sus propias redes de vigilancia. No tiene que utilizar las cámaras de los cajeros y las tiendas para seguirme el rastro.

-Pues será un mercenario, entonces. Alguien le habrá puesto precio a tu cabeza.

-Creí que ya teníamos precio a nuestras cabezas. –interviene Roy.

-Si no se deciden pronto por un precio único y general van a tener mucha competencia desleal en este mercado. –comenta Kori. Tim los mira durante treinta largos segundos antes de girarse de nuevo hacía Jason.

-¿Son así siempre?

-Desgraciadamente. Pero tienen razón en algo, no es como si fuera una novedad que vayan a por nosotros.

-A por ti. Están siguiéndote sólo a ti. –corrige rápidamente. –A Harper y a Kori no los vigilan excepto cuando están en un radio de tres kilómetros cerca de ti.

-Bueno, pues a por mí. –la sonrisa se le tuerce en los labios. –¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por este en concreto?

-Porque no os habéis dado cuenta de que os vigila, por eso.

 

Jason frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Si estás insinuando que no sé cuidarme las espaldas…

-Tengo una pregunta. –interrumpe Roy, levantando la mano con su gorra para llamar la atención. –¿Cómo es que tú si te has dado cuenta de que nos vigilan?

Tim rueda los ojos exasperado. No imaginaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones. Después de volar horas hasta allí esperaba ponerse a trabajar directamente con la cafetera al lado.

-Porque se cruzó con mi sistema de vigilancia. El específico que tengo para vigilar a Todd. Y a vosotros, claro.

-O sea, que te has dado cuenta de que tengo un acosador porque me estabas acosando.

-Vigilando. –aclara, desviando la mirada. Tiene tres maletas que atender y se le acaba la paciencia. –Y no te lo tomes como algo personal. Vigilo a mucha gente.

-Bueno, gracias por ponernos sobre aviso, pero con una llamada hubiera bastado.

-He venido para ayudar a encontrarlo. –levanta dos de las maletas como si fuera obvio que dentro tiene todo su equipo de vigilancia portátil.

-Awn, Jay, tú hermano está preocupado por ti.

-No somos hermanos- gruñen ambos a la vez, y el hecho que Roy tenga el reflejo de cerrar el puño sobre el arco indica como de asesina ha tenido que ser la mirada que le han lanzado.

 

Jason vuelve a centrar su atención en Tim (cosa que no le incomoda ni un poco. No. Nada en absoluto) y avanza un paso en su dirección. Como si la distancia que ya tenían de antes no rozaba la invasión del espacio personal.

-Sabía cubrirme las espaldas mucho antes que tú, Drake, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Si te cubres las espaldas tan bien como te has cubierto el rastro últimamente créeme, tienes un problema. –le contesta eligiendo la mesa con el sillón más cómodo para empezar a sacar sus aparatos. Jason hace un sonido de pura indignación y Tim intenta reunir la poca paciencia que le queda. –Vas con una extraterrestre que deja una estela de calor y con Harper. Hace siglos que dejaste de ser discreto.

-Ey.- Roy se gira hacia Kori. –Debería sentirme ofendido, ¿verdad? –Kori asiente levemente. Roy vuelve a mirarlo. -¡Ey!

 

Tim vacía una maleta entera sin problemas, que es la manera que tiene Jason de aceptar su ayuda. Está cinco minutos conectando cables en silencio y notando como el ambiente se ha puesto incómodo sin importarle realmente.

-Bueno. –Harper alarga la palabra, dejando que el sonido aligere la situación en la habitación. –Fiesta de pijamas en casa de Jay entonces. Guay.

 

Si vuela algún cuchillo en su dirección Tim no lo ve porque está demasiado ocupado encendiendo los monitores.

 

\----

 

Setenta y dos horas de trabajo seguido a tres cafeteras al día (“ _Tío, entiendo de adicciones y te juro que no he visto nada igual al enganche tuyo con la cafeína. En serio. Acompáñame a mi próxima reunión de AA, te vendrá bien_ ”) y Tim ya tiene casi todo lo que necesita. Ha intervenido diferentes redes, ha seguido rastros en una búsqueda inversa de Jason al espía, desplegado sistema de vigilancias para los sistemas de vigilancia y sólo le queda seguir el rastro más importante de todos.

 

El del dinero.

 

-No enciendas la luz. –dice sin girarse del ordenador a quien quiera que haya entrado. (Jason. Jason ha entrado porque sólo Jason entraría sin que se percatara y la ausencia de algo sigue dejando un hueco fácil de notar).

-¿Acostumbrado a trabajar en una oscura cueva? –se burla, socarrón, y Tim no puede oír la envidia escondida, pero intuye que está ahí.

-Sí. –contesta, porque si Jason siente envidia es su problema y él lleva tres días sin dormir y ninguna intención de ser condescendiente.

-¿Cuánto te falta? –le pregunta.

-Poco.

-Eso dijiste ayer.

-Pues hoy me queda menos que ayer.

 

Nota como Jason se pone detrás de su silla, mirando las pantallas por encima de su hombro. Y aunque no lo vea puede asegurar que mira los números y las transacciones con ojos entrecerrados y cara de estar chupando un limón.

-Podríamos haber seguido el rastro electrónico hace dos días y acabar con el bastardo. Enterarnos si tiene jefes y acabar con ellos también.

-Y por poder, también podríamos caer de cabeza a una trampa en lugar de prepararla nosotros. Ni saber quiénes son, ni cuantos, ni que quieren. Ni saber si al cruzarse con mi sistema de vigilancia han rastreado más de lo necesario.

-Dijiste que era un sistema sólo para mí. No tendría que estar conectado a vosotros.

-Me gusta estar seguro.

-¿Es por eso por lo que estás aquí? –Jason se apoya en la pared cercana, esa por la que de vez en cuando atraviesa la risa amortiguada de Roy. Tim se niega a mirarlo de reojo. –¿Para averiguar si os han espiado mientas me espiabas?

-Vigilaba.

Jason suelta una carcajada seca y Tim no le contesta a su pregunta. Eso no evita que siga hablando, por supuesto.

-¿A cuántos más les monitorizas con su propio sistema independiente?

-A unos cuantos. –a Bruce, a Alfred, a Dick, a todo su equipo, al Joker, a Ra’s al Ghul. A todos los que le preocupan especialmente, sea porque les pase algo, sea porque hagan algo.

Jason es el único que entra en las dos categorías.

-Estoy harto de entrar y salir de aquí actuando como si estuviera haciendo mis cosas sin que nada pasase cuando no puedo realmente hacerlas.

-Y yo estoy trabajando más rápido de lo que realmente puedo y me importa más bien poco que estés harto.

-Sería más rápido sólo eliminarlos. –gruñe.

-Y si realmente te crees que eso entra dentro del plan es que te han dado más golpes en la cabeza de lo normal últimamente. –teclea rápido con una mano mientras busca a tientas el café con la otra. –Mi trabajo, mi equipo, mi sistema de seguridad, mi plan, mis normas.

-Vaya, Timothy. –deja escapar su nombre como si lo silbara. Si una serpiente pudiera silbar. –Sabía  que eras un obseso del control, aunque no me imaginaba que tanto. ¿Te masturbas pensando en todas las variables que analizas y los cabos que dejas bien atados?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Jason? ¿Te masturbas pensando en mí masturbándome?

 

Tim puede echarle la culpa a las setenta y dos horas sin dormir ante esa respuesta. Pero el silenció incómodo que se genera después es todo de Jason, por no abrir la boca para negarlo.

 

\----

 

El asunto del espía/acosador/admirador (Ni Tim, ni Jason ni Roy le dicen de una manera en concreto. Kori le llama “el humano” y se supone que lo dice de tal forma en la que no incluye al resto del mundo) resulta ser mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Por pocas nueces es que es un mercenario contratado por la familia Su para vengar la muerte de Susie y realmente ni se habían dado cuenta de que se cruzaron en su vigilancia con el sistema de Red Robin. El mucho ruido vino de que cuando Jason se enteró y fue a por ellos, y ayudado por Starfire y Arsenal hubo muchas más explosiones de las que le hubiera gustado a Tim. Parece ser que el hecho de que nadie muriera era condescendencia suficiente para ellos. No entendían que Tim estuviera molesto y planeando una manera de eviscerarlos y que sobrevivieran.

 

-Has trabajado de más para nada. –le comenta Jason mientras ve como recoge sus cosas con cuidado. Enrollando cables y atándolos en códigos de colores y con plástico de burbujitas entre cada pieza. Coge uno de ellos entre sus manos y empieza a explotarlos entre sus dedos.

-No he trabajado para nada. Me he asegurado de que no hubiera ningún peligro y hemos desmantelado definitivamente un conglomerado mafioso.

-Uno pequeño.

Le quita el plástico de las manos y envuelve uno de sus discos duros.

-Lo consideraremos pequeño trabajo extra, entonces. –alza levemente la vista, lo justo para mirar la pequeña sonrisa de prepotencia en los labios de Jason y querer matarse por el vuelco que le ha dado el estómago. –Supongo que ahora que sabes de mi sistema de vigilancia tendré que cambiarlo.

-Ya sabía que me vigilabas

 

Tim se queda a medio camino de cerrar la maleta y levanta la cara. Jason está jugando con otro de sus papeles de burbujas (y es ridículo porque ya lo ha empaquetado todo, no tendría que sobrarle ninguno) apoyado en la mesa donde Tim ha estado trabajando cuatro días sin parar.

-¿Qué?

Hace un gesto entre encogimiento de hombros y giro de cabeza.

-Ya sabía que me vigilabas, no me importa demasiado. Quiero decir, alguien tiene que darle noticias mías a Alfred, el típico si me pongo la chaqueta al salir o si desayuno otras cosas aparte de tostadas. Y no es como si yo fuera a llamar a la mansión o algo. –resopla ante la idea, como si fuera inconcebible.

 

Así que Jason sabía que lo espiaba ( _vigilaba_ ) todo este tiempo. Quizás hasta por ello tuvo el desliz de dejar que la familia Su le siguiera los pasos, creyendo que era el propio Tim. No sintiéndose amenazado por su escrutinio.

-¿Por Alfred?

-Claro. Por Alfred. –le mira con ojos entrecerrados. –Aunque supongo que has aprovechado estos días para pincharme el piso por todos lados.

 

Tim sonríe inocente y se encoje de hombros antes de cerrar por fin la maleta.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que te pongas la chaqueta. El invierno está al caer.

Jason casi se ríe sin malicia al oír eso.

 

\----

 

Tim llega a Gotham horas después, alimentado de chocolatinas que le ha dado Roy para que se libere de su adicción a la cafeína y tiene ganas, pero no duerme. Comprueba sus ordenadores, reinstala sistemas y se asegura que los algoritmos que clasifican en orden de prioridad las amenazas peligrosas funcionan correctamente. Jason sigue estando en alerta ambar (peligroso y en peligro por existir y ser quien es) en lugar de la roja que le hizo volar hace cuatro días.

 

Luego va a decirle a Alfred que, como sospechaba, Jason sólo tiene en el apartamento pan y mantequilla.

 

Por último duerme quince horas seguidas, sólo despertando con el olor de las tostadas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy convencida de como me ha quedado, quería experimentar y probar esta pareja (que, obviamente, no domino para nada) y además hacerle un pequeño regalito a Skevarr por su cumple (I'm so sorry, baby)
> 
> La escena final es la que peor me ha quedado, quería quitarla incluso pero me parecía que se explicaban algunas cosas y que quedaría raro sin ella. Pero en fin, sin errores no se aprende. 
> 
> PD: En Ao3 solo suelo subir cosas largas, drabbles y eso en mi LJ


End file.
